Beauty Marks
by Raefele
Summary: Very small tidbits of writing about mostly gay people.
1. Beauty Marks

AN This is something thats been in my head for a while now, so I finally managed to get in down. First submission, too!

* * *

Remus hates his scars. He thinks they're ugly and disgusting and horrible. 

Sirius loves Remus's scars. He thinks they're beautiful and sexy and wonderful.

He kisses each one

(This progresses with each year because he gets more and more as they pass)

and tells Moony to think of them as beauty marks.


	2. Secretly

AN: I seriously abused the word 'secretly' :P

* * *

Remus John Lupin is secretly in love with Sirius Orion Black, one of the most eligible bachelors in all Hogwarts.

Sirius Orion Black secretly is in love with Remus John Lupin, one of the most unknown people in all of Hogwarts.

They secretly on purpose don't go to the showers in the morning together.

They secretly try not to look at each other during classes in the afternoon.

They secretly want the other at night.

Butwhen Sirius Orion Black secretly asked Remus John Lupin to the End-of-Seventh-Year Ball, Remus John Lupin started crying not so secretly for the first time.


	3. Maybe, Baby

This is Daddy!James talking to Fetus!Harry :P I guess it's technically JamesxLily but you can take it any way, really. MPreg! XD Okay no. Seriously, no.

* * *

James smiled against the warm skin of his lovers belly and kissed it softly.

"Maybe, baby…."

He whispered in less then a breath. Running his hands on the swollen stomach the young too-be father felt like he wanted to sing and cry and laugh at the same time.

"Maybe, just maybe…."

He ended up doing all three.


	4. Confession

Whoa, not a drabble! Haha, I love Remus's mom. More of her to come. later. I am totally an updating monster :D I looked it up and Remus's middle name is indeed John, and one of his parents is a muggle. Yaaaay more conflict for Sirius...XP

* * *

"Uh, mum…." 

"Yes sweetie?"

Remus looked up at his mother rather sheepishly.

"Uh, I have something to tell you…"

Mrs. Lupin slowly put down the spoon she'd been stirring a soup with.

"Yes?"

"I'm, uh….imgayandilikeboysnotgirlsandthatsreallyallsopleasedonthateme"

Mrs. Lupin stared down at her son. Poor thing looked like he was about to faint, and was twisting his hands so hard he was leaving red marks.

She smiled.

"Well, duh sweetie!"

Remus looked up, rather bewildered.

"B-beg your pardon?"

"Of course I know your gay, Remus!"

The young werewolf was speechless, but managed a stuttery "How?"

What, you don't think I hear you and your cute little friend Sirius at night in your room? You two really go at it.."

She laughed and turned back to her soup, which was beginning to sizzle, leaving her son with a particularly scandalized look on his face.

Later that night Remus made a rather hasty phone call to Sirius that they really, really needed to be more quiet in the future.


	5. Phone Sex

AN: Lol, phone sex. :P It's like, totally a Sirius skill. XD Poor Lupin. They're on the phone again, if it's not obvious enough.

* * *

"Sirius!" 

"What, Moony my sexy little werewolf? Did you call to have phone sex with me again?"

"(Aggravated sigh) NO, Sirius, but that's the reason I'm calling!"

"….Oh. Why?"

"Last time my mum_ heard_ _you_. Say all kinds of things, but most of all she heard your horrible 'Moony you vicious beast' routine. Gods, I do not think I have ever been so embarrassed in my whole life…. (Incoherent grumbling)"

"But I thought you liked that. Said it was kinky"

"I did not!!!"

"Whatever. What did she say?"

"She…she said 'He's very loud, isn't he'."

"(Laughter)"

"….I hate you, you know"

"(More laughter)"


	6. Hickey

AN: Okay I think these are connected. But not all in the same timeline. Go Remus's Mom! And I really, really don't like the begging of the last sentence. :( And, uh, I'm not sure if this is Wizards Universe or normal one... ;

* * *

"Sirius!" 

"Moony! (Crashing sound)"

"You alright?"

"Yea, yea. Just slipped. How are you! I haven't heard from you since what, yesterday? Why are you calling?"

"Because of yesterday, Sirius. You gave me a hickey! One my mother saw!!!"

"(Snickers) Oh wow, what did she say this time?"

"(Noises of a moving chair)…She told me 'Congratulations on getting laid'."


	7. Rememberance

AN: No, Remus is not dead. Unless you want him to be, but then you'd be an awful and horrible person.

* * *

Sirius remembers everything about Remus. He remembers his messy hair in the mornings when they woke up after they'd slept together, his eyes as they became teary upon learning that he and James and Peter found out about his lycanthropy, but mostly he remembers how Remus's hands shook when holding them and stroking the scarred appendages gently with his thumbs as he whispered "I love you Moony" for the first time.


	8. Lies

AN: Le Gasp! The strange, terrifying pairing of stalker!Peter and unaware and happily paired!Remus! The horror! But it is, I have to say rather intriguing….

* * *

You can't end something you never began.

You can't start something you never knew about.

You defiantly can't want something that belongs to another.

These are all the things Peter Pettigrew tells himself over and over as he watches Remus Lupin hand in hand with Sirius Back, whispering things in the werewolf's ear that makes him blush whether or not it's the cold winter air he can't tell.

But as he watches them and thinks of all the times Lupin had had a look of indescribable _happiness_ on his face when he's with Black and Peter knows very well these are all terrible, terrible lies.


	9. Run Away

AN: Oh shoot. This is something I almost feel proud of, 'cept that it's really ugly and choppy and is happens too fast. The ending disappoints me, too. Oh well:-P This is definatly an AU, Remus and Sirius are both juniors and are in the uh, Brittish suburbs? Whatever. I like this setting though, and might play around with is again. ;D

* * *

"Hey, Remus, have you ever wanted to run away from here?"

"What?"

Remus put down the book he's been reading onto his desk and looked at his friend.

"Why do you ask?"

The Brunette studied the other boy curiously. The older teen did not seem trouble, so he simply shrugged.

"I just am."

"Well….I dunno. What exactly do you mean?"

Sirius pushed himself from Remus's bed on which he'd been reclining lazily.

"I mean, have you ever thought of running away –from here, from this place- to some where better?"

Remus shifted slightly, frowning.

"I still don't get your point.'

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I mean to get out. Get away. Go somewhere to another city, another country even, just to get away from these godforsaken suburbs!"

Sirius growled.

"Away from those,"

He pointed at the books on Remus's desk.

"These,"

He pointed at the pictures on the wall featuring the two happily poised against a strikingly dull background.

"And every fucking _person_ that hates us, that want to hurt you. Me. Us."

_Our friends,_ Remus thought, as though Sirius had just said it.

I can't take it, Moony."

He slowly sank down to a curled position, folding his hands into tight fists and holding them to his head.

"I just can't take it anymore Moony. I just…I just _can't_…."

Remus stared down worriedly at Sirius.

"Padfoot…"

He knelt down till he was level with the shaking teen.

"Padfoot….Look at me Padfoot."

Sirius lifted his head enough for Remus look into teary eyes. He gently placed his hands over the other teens, slowly lowering the fists into hands and holding them down. He kissed both of the teen's temples, and placed a small shypeck on his lips.

"We can't, Paddy, we can't leave. Not yet, at least, since we are still in high school. Just wait, o-okay? Can….can you do that?"

Sirius sniffled and hugged the other teen closely.

"Can I sleep over here tonight, Moony?"

Remus smiled.

"Of course."

They both ran away the next morning, leaving a note to Remus's mother telling her they were sorry, and that they would contact her when they could get to a phone.

Time passed, and they never did.


	10. BandAid

AN: Kinda cute... I want to use the idea of 'Band Aid again, tho. :D

* * *

Sirius breaks a little inside every full moon when he sees his Moony, laying on a hospital wing bed looking frail and hurt and lifeless. 

But when the werewolf wakes up and turns and sees and smiles at him

(He once told Sirius it's 'cause he even bothered with him)

(Sirius then told Remus he would always bother for him)

Sirius has a little band aid slapped on his heart.


	11. Hate

AN: Oh wow, an update!

* * *

Remus has so much hate in his heart.

He hates himself for being him,

and for every other person for being normal,

and especially a certain canine animagus for being so irritatingly perfect.

But as he sits on Sirius's bed and Sirius is kissing him sweetly he realizes there a some things you just can't hate, no matter how much you want to.


	12. First Kiss

AN: Omg not slash!!1! Lyk no way!! Actually I like this paring, but not as much as SBRL :P

Harry's first kiss wasn't with Ginny, like they thought.

It was with Hermione Granger, resident bookworm and one of his best friends.

Afterwards, though, Harry told her it wasn't right and she agreed.

She reminded him too much of a mother he never knew,

and he reminded her too much of a brother she never got.

Together they were a family they could never have.


	13. Distance

AN: Much better. Anyways, yeah. Enjoy the two updates in one day (that have the same word count, believe it or not. Weird, no?)

Whenever Remus is walking with Sirius, he knows he's walking too close.

Too close to be just friends.

To close for a casual acquaintance (not that he is one anyway).

But close enough to make people whisper and point and wonder.

Still, Remus stays in the exact same place because he knows, better than everyone else, how close he really is to Sirius and that space can never be measured by a walking distance.


	14. Mystery

AN: Ugly writing with a weirdo plot. Enjoy. And Sirius is really jerky in this, so, uh yeah. I don't usually potray him in this fashion, so sorry. And I was wondering if anyone would be intersted in any SakuraxHinata (Naruto) drabbles I've written? :P Just pondering.

* * *

Remus was a total mystery to Sirius

All the things he'd do for him, cleaning his messes, bandaging his cuts, making sure they always had enough food and never asking for anything else in their relationship. When Sirius questioned him he would say things like "You're the only one I need," and "I love you, so don't worry." And continue whatever he was doing.

Sirius would look at him and see the bags under his eyes, the fatigue from nights of not sleeping and would kiss him on the head, thanking him, and then going out to a pub with James. It's okay, he thought. Remus is taking care of it. He doesn't mind, so why should I?

But when he was standing on his own grave, overlooking Moony, the only person who was present for his funeral, he finally discovered the answer for himself.


	15. Lost

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know this makes no sense but whatever. I just wanted to get it out.

* * *

"I'm lost", complained Sirius.

"That's okay," Moony replied, "We can be lost together."

And so they sat side by side, waiting for their other halves.


	16. Cigarettes

AN: CRACK! XD And if she were a prostitute, Hermione would probably be kind of ugly. It's just all these ff writers that make her so pretty.

* * *

Hermione lights up for every thing she remembers.

One for the family she doesn't speak to,

One for the friends she used to have,

One for the men that touch her,

And one for the life she used to live.

But she gave up books for burning paper, and knows she can never go back.


	17. Smoke

AN: Yaaay for 2 in the morning rambling sentances :D

* * *

Remus smells like old books, but then again he always did. He'd spend his time memorizing not only subject material but the feel of the pages and the leathery cover and the weight of the book itself and only until he met Sirius he never knew how rough books could be compared to human skin and books can never have a conversation and Remus finds himself pining for contact and even though he had his books he knew even if he absorbed every single piece of literature on earth none could come close to the story of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin because they were the ones who loved each other the most and nothing could ever separate them.

Sirius smells like grave dirt because he's buried thousands of inches below everyone's feet and some times Remus thinks he can feel Sirius breathing, actually _breathing_ and he knows Sirius is back he's alive and Remus runs to the grave yard and digs for hours until Harry or Tonks begin to wonder where he went and finally figure it out but even then it's too late and Remus is filthy with dirt and tears and he can't dig anymore and Sirius stays beneath everyone's feet until Remus hears him again.

Remus changed over time, though. He started to smell like the cheap motels he'd stay at or the cigarettes he smoked to try and remember how Sirius tasted after a long drag that Remus would protest at because he hated cigarettes and second hand smoke kills but that was then and this is now and it's so ironic that now there won't be anymore smoke and he'd give up his lungs to have Sirius back. Remus stands in the rain, fag in his mouth as he gets soaked and why the little flame won't go out he doesn't understand. Remus doesn't understand a lot of things now days, but that's okay. He just sits back and breaths in as he watches his world slowly crumble away along with his smoke, furling and unfurling and moving and dancing in the wind.


	18. Hair

AN: Pubic hair ftw!! This chapter is also known as 'Amazingly not mature content'.

* * *

Remus and Sirius are lying in the dorm room next to each other, on the bed with extraordinarily soft sheets. Sirius traces Remus's hip, the naked contact makes shivers go up the other boy's spine. His hand lazily rubs the bone as if saying 'don't look at where I am; look at where I can go'. The hand goes further, pushing its way into his boxers. Sirius begins to play with the soft hair inside, curling and uncurling the coarse strands in his fingers. Remus laughs and shimmies down to the bed and runs his own hands in the others hair, silky black running through his hands. "I love you"s are exchanged, and when they wake up the next morning Remus waked up to Sirius's hand down his underwear again curling and uncurling the soft hair inside.


	19. Milk

AN: I love love love milk it is so tasty :D I was making tea and got the milk out when I thought of this (which was like 6 minutes ago) And ugh! This reads horribly!

* * *

When Remus was little he loved the feeling of the milk carton handle when it was filled with milk and went all cold. When it got drunk up so that there wasn't much left he'd slosh it around just to feel it.

When he got the call that Sirius was dead he had been pouring himself some tea and had gotten the milk out of the fridge. He cradled the receiver to his shoulder with his head and used one hand on the hot cup and another to tip the carton. When they hung up he walked over and hung it on the wall, and realized the handle of the handle was still cold. He then realized he was crying. He didn't care that all the milk was spilling out on the floor, gathering up at the bottoms of the cabinets in little waves.

He didn't even stop even when the handle wasn't cold at all anymore.


	20. Smooth

AN: Whoo! It's about 1 am here in Oakland, and yeah! New chapter! But does anyone ever write/draw/ect about kissing when you yourself have never done it before? Because I have the feeling it makes things more authentic....I think. NEVER MIND XD Just enjoy!

* * *

Sirius loves the way Remus's kisses feel, they're smooth and cool and leave him feeling refreshed for no other reason than the fact he had kissed him in the first place. They would lie together on someone's bed (it didn't matter who's because they had become so interchangeable with things they sometimes mistook one another's socks or other meager material items), Remus reading some smelly novel about change in an impossible society with Sirius draped over him like a rug and eons of comforters surrounding them both. When he finished he would laugh and turn and kiss Sirius goodnight or good morning or good afternoon (what is time again? I can't quite remember) and get up to make tea or some other beverage. Sirius would still lie down on the bed watching him boil water (Sirius, this isn't even an apartment. It's one large singular room) and feel relieved that even though others may not have made it this far, he and Remus had made it, and more importantly they had made it together (C'mon Moony, just think of it as a house without the walls).


	21. Snowballing

AN: Supposed to be confusing/blabbish/everywhere, like someones thoughts I guess. I just wrote it....and now it's 1:44. Not much better from the last chapter, huh? :P

* * *

Sirius went to James instead of Remus.

But he after James died he went to Harry.

He went to James' blood relation the one he hadn't seen since he was not even capable of conscious thought.

Not to Remus, no, not even when he had been in the goddamn school itself.

All that time.

He could have come, to visit even.

For tea.

For conversation.

For anything.

He asked Sirius why when they where at his house numbered 12 and the people in the paper said the Dark Lord had been vanquished, and Remus thought if the darkness is gone then why hasn't Sirius come back yet, and as he said it his voice began rising and before he knew it he was shouting screaming crying and Sirius was right all around him there helping him stand, holding him together as he sobbed in his arms for god knows how long.

Sirius told him in his low voice he didn't think he could face him, that of all people Remus wouldn't be able to face Sirius after all the things he'd been told and after a while things snowballed and then Remus thought who uses that phrase and Sirius continued that he thought Remus would have been angry he hadn't come at all until then and he was afraid of what Remus would think of him.

Remus had laughed at that, thinking that of all people him having prejudices it was the most ironic, but it came out choked and he choked-murmured into Sirius' dirty chest he could've at least come over for tea.

"I mean, it's not like I had anything else to do you know."


End file.
